


we'll sing in off-key choirs

by nanasekei



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: Steve holds the papers very carefully. They’re tied with a simple blue ribbon. Some of them are wrinkled, almost as if someone crumpled them and then tried to smooth them out again.He looks at Tony. “And you’re sure you want me to read them?”





	we'll sing in off-key choirs

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Letters" square at the Happy Steve Bingo. As always, thanks to Sheron for the beta and suggestions!

The pile of papers falls into his lap, catching Steve by surprise. He lifts his eyes from his Starkpad, watching as Tony goes to sit by his side, curling up next to him on the couch.

“Here,” Tony says, handing the pile to him. It takes Steve a moment to understand what’s happening, but it soon hits him, and he immediately puts the tablet aside, focusing on the papers in Tony’s hand.

The volume of papers makes his heart jump. “Are all of these—“

“Yeah,” Tony says, almost in a reverent whisper. Steve lays an arm on his waist, pulls him closer. Tony lets him, and that in itself feels wonderful, the way his body melts against Steve’s as if it belongs there.

Steve holds the papers very carefully. They’re tied with a simple blue ribbon. Some of them are wrinkled, almost as if someone crumpled them and then tried to smooth them out again.

He looks at Tony. “And you’re sure you want me to read them?”

“Yeah.” Tony nestles closer, resting his head on Steve’s shoulders. The soft locks of his hair tickle Steve’s neck. His presence is so warm and comforting Steve has to fight the urge to close his eyes. “It’s nothing new, honestly. Most of it we’ve already talked about.” He pauses for a moment. “Do you—do you think there’s no point? Because, I get it, if you think I’m just rehashing stuff…”

“No,” Steve answers immediately. He’s learned to catch the way Tony lets self-doubt creep into his voice, the past few months, and he’s getting better at interrupting it. “You wrote these things to me. I’d love to read them.”

“Don’t sound so polite,” Tony chastises, but his actions belay his words when he hugs Steve’s waist and nuzzles at the curve of his neck. Tony does that – hides his face when the feelings are too raw, when his flippant demeanor doesn’t manage to hide how much he cares. Steve hugs him tighter. “Most of it is barely coherent – I told you, lots of the times I felt like writing you were also the times where I wasn’t exactly the portrayal of sobriety. Like,” -- he quickly undoes the ribbon and goes through the pile -- “this one is just me cursing you out for five paragraphs. And at the end I say I miss you.”

“I would’ve taken that,” Steve says, because he really would have. It would’ve made his day.

“Because you were pining sadly after me, yeah,” Tony says, voice with a forced nonchalance as if he’s half-expecting Steve to deny it, but Steve just nods, and Tony gives him a small, honest smile. “Don’t take all of them seriously,” he warns, seeming apprehensive. “I don’t—In a lot of these I was angry and just wanted a way to lash out at you. And some are just…” He looks away, trailing off, and Steve knows what he means. Some are too real, too close to everything that was going on in Tony’s heart during their time apart.

Steve stays silent. When Tony told him he had attempted to write Steve back after their fight but never managed to finish a letter, Steve assumed he’d thrown the drafts away. He never expected to be able to see them. “But do you _want_ me to read them?”

 _Your heart (your wonderful, huge heart) is all over these letters,_ he’s actually saying. _Are you sure you want me to see it?_

“Yes,” Tony says, lifting his head to stare at Steve with something Steve doesn’t even have the words to describe. “It— It feels like you should.” He lifts his hand and runs his fingers over Steve’s hair. “They’re yours.”

Steve pulls Tony closer, buries his face in the curve of his neck. They squeeze each other tightly, and he can feel the way Tony’s chest goes up and down as he breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart. Also, if you want to, you can [reblog the post on tumblr](http://elcorhamletlive.tumblr.com/post/180333939585/well-sing-in-off-key-choirs-nanasekei-marvel).


End file.
